The Girlfriend
by Fires of Destiny
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho, the heir of a billionaire has to find the perfect girlfriend for his father's engagement party.Kagome, who needs money to get her mom a present might be the girlfriend he wants.
1. Meeting

Author's Note

I made a more modern version of the Bride. So here it is, the Girlfriend. I deleted my last story because I thought that it sucked. Anyways, I think that overall, this is an improvement from the Bride.

Chapter one: Meeting

The first month of summer.

Kagome stared at the Tiffany Bubbles Necklace. It was $26,500…while Kagome only had $15,000 dollars in her bank account. She had really wanted to buy the necklace for her mom's birthday present but she was nowhere near that amount of money. So instead she settled for the Bezel-set necklace for $15,500.

_I know! Kagome thought, I can earn the rest of the money this month and then borrow some from Sango._

"Um, excuse me. But can you hold the Bezel-set necklace for a month so I can get the money?" Kagome asked the clerk.

"Well I guess I could hold it for you, but if anyone comes around and does have the money, I have no choice but to sell it to them so I suggest you get the money fast. If it's too expensive you can also get the earrings. The Tiffany Lace Sunburst earrings are only $6,550."

"No thanks I'll stick with this. If it's going to get sold then can you phone me?" Kagome asked as she handed a piece of paper to the clerk."

"Sure, no problem."

Kagome walked out of the Tiffany Jewelry store.

At the same time….. (At Inuyasha's Mansion)

Inuyasha stared at Miroku like a predator ready to eat a prey. Inuyasha had just found out that Miroku had created a commercial saying that girls under the age of 20 and above the age of 15 can try out to be Inuyasha's girlfriend since Kikyo dumped him and he needed a date for his father's engagement party in Paris. Since Inuyasha was the heir of a billionaire and a multi-million company, girls sprang at the chance to date him.

"Tell me something Miroku; did you grope enough girls in the room to satisfy yourself?" Inuyasha asked with a grim expression on his face.

"Well, now that you mention it…I don't feel very satisfied. I had just started when you barged in the room." Miroku stopped and swallowed his words when he saw the muscle in Inuyasha's cheeks flex, then flex again. His jaws were clenched now. Inuyasha was trying so hard to hold on to his patience.

"I'm leaving." Inuyasha said as he headed towards the door. Then he turned around and added with a grin. "I'll find myself a girlfriend, and Miroku, how much do you want to bet that she will be much better than all the other girls in the other room right now?"

"$5,000, and if I lose, I'll stop groping for a week. Under one condition, I have to drool AND faint. She has to be that gorgeous. And we all know only one girl has made me do that so far and that was Kikyo. She was the HOTTEST!" Miroku yelled as he pictured Inuyasha's Ex-girlfriend.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku in disgust at the mention of _Kikyo. _

_She is the last person I want to think about right now. _Inuyasha thought.

"Ok, Miroku, I accept the bet. Get ready to lose. We all know I never lose; I can get my hands on anything. People are wrong, money CAN buy happiness." Inuyasha stepped out of the room and turned down the hall.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I can't believe Kikyo left me for Naraku! She has some nerve to humiliate me like that! And just because Naraku received his inheritance before me. She chose him because he had more money than me…at the moment anyways. That bitch should've waited until I got my inheritance from my father. It'll be 5 times more than what that ugly bastard got. I'll show her what Inuyasha Taisho is really capable of! If only I can find the right girl. No doubt she won't even hesitate a second before she says yes.

End P.O.V.

Inuyasha Jumped into his Silver Ferrari and drove out of the driveway. The car screeched as he turned onto the road.

_First stop, the mall… I can find some pretty girls there. _

Inuyasha was walking past the Tiffany Jewelry store to head to Victoria secrets to see if any of the really cute girls were there today when someone caught his eye.

_Kikyo? _Inuyasha thought. _No, its not, Kikyo just had the darkest tan last week when she broke up with me. This girl's skin is not tanned at all. It's the summer time too. Odd, it seems as if she has never gone to the beach at all. _

As Inuyasha came back to reality he overheard the conversation the girl had with the clerk.

"No thanks I'll stick with this. If it's going to get sold then can you phone me?" Kagome asked as she handed a piece of paper to the clerk.

"Sure, no problem."

As Kagome walked out of the store she was stunned to see THE Inuyasha Taisho sitting on the bench outside of the store WITHOUT at least fifty girls drooling over him. Guys like him disgusted her. She hated guys like him more than she hated defrosting the ice cream machines at Dobson's Ice cream shop (Where she works.) She just looked straight ahead and started toward the elevator. Inuyasha was stunned. He was certain that she had seen him, but then she had just kept walking.

_She probably didn't see me, but why do I feel like it was a REJECTION? _Inuyasha thought as he got off the bench and started towards her.

Right before the door of the elevator closed, he slid his hand between the doors and reopened them.

"Um, excuse me, but you could've gotten on before I closed the door instead of just sitting there." Kagome said with irritation in her voice. She was already late for her job and she had to catch the next train.

Inuyasha just stared at her. He was so caught up in the sight of her that he didn't hear a single word she had just said to him.

He stepped into the elevator. As the door closed behind him. The elevator started to move down to the last floor.

"Excuse me, but what's your name?" Inuyasha asked in a polite voice. He had read in a magazine that if you are polite to begin with, girls don't care what you act like after you've hooked up.

"Kagome Hiragashi." Kagome answered.

"Well then, Miss Hiragashi. I am here to offer you a deal of a lifetime." Inuyasha smirked. _She's going to gasp and be so happy when I finish telling her what the deal is._

Kagome just looked at him. Although she hated him, she wanted to know what this deal was. She was never a person to back down on deals. The higher the stakes of a deal, the more intrigued she became.

"Alright then, what's this deal of a lifetime you have for me?" Kagome asked. Her emotions controlled so that he couldn't see that she was actually excited to make a deal, but her eyes showed more excitement then words could explain. Inuyasha had noticed. He grinned over that.

"I want you to be my girlfriend for 2 weeks." Inuyasha said with a grin that showed his perfect white teeth. Inuyasha waited for Kagome to throw herself into his arms but her reaction was too different from what he expected.

"WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha was stunned to immobility. Never has this happened to him….ever.

That was how…the beginning of a LONG summer started for Kagome and Inuyasha…

* * *

Author's Note

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!

Fires of Destiny


	2. The Deal

Author's Note

Thanks so much to my reviewers!

angel fire8972

Jenny-san

XDareXDevilX

TaintedMunkeyz

kagometalim

Windwarrior29

Inuchan808

IluvN

katana fighting princess

coolis17

luvsinuyasha

Lilpinkpookie

Wings Of Ash

Anastasia

Animegurlzrule

I'm sorry I haven't put up chapter 2 in a while. I haven't had the chance. Anyways here's chapter 2.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Excuse me?" he asked barely able to get the words out. He was astonished at how he sounded. If his voice had been any quieter it would've come out as a squeak.

"You heard me." Kagome shot back.

_Hell this girl amazes me more by the second. Spunk AND beauty. Now that's what you don't see everyday. She'll be my girlfriend one way or another. Even if I have to bribe her. _Inuyasha thought.

The word "bribe" caught his attention. Just when he was about to speak again the elevator hit the last floor. Kagome walked out the door as fast as she could. She couldn't stand being near him for so long. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.

"Okay, spare me a minute here will you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm late for work as it is. I can't be any later. I'll probably be fired." and then Kagome added in a low whisper so that Inuyasha wouldn't hear her.

"And there goes my plan to buy that necklace for my mom."

But unfortunately, Inuyasha caught those last words she had said. An idea began to form in his head. The plan he had was fail proof and worked mostly in his favor.

_How can Kagome refuse me now?_ Inuyasha thought as his grin spread across his face.

Kagome immediately noticed his change of mood.

"What exactly are you grinning about?" she asked curiously.

"I was wrong before." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome's eyebrow rose. "Wrong about what?"

"That wasn't the deal of a lifetime. This is. If you decide to be my girlfriend for only 2 weeks, I'll pay for that necklace you wanted in the Tiffany's' Store. Any necklace in there. Your pick.

Kagome took a moment to think it over.

_Holy shit! I really need the money. I can even get the Tiffany Bubbles Necklace for $26,500…but dating him for 2 WHOLE weeks will be like hell. I don't know about this. But I can't really guarantee that Sango will have the extra money. DAMN! Ugh, no way. I'm going to have to do it. It's the only way I can get the money for mom's birthday gift. Maybe I shouldn't do it, but then again…mom really wants the Tiffany Bubbles necklace. I've seen her look at it online for a month now._

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's eyes to make sure he wasn't playing a joke. His eyes were dead serious. And to Kagome's surprise, there was a hint of hope in there also.

"Okay, it's a deal." Kagome said after several deep breaths.

"Okay, can't back out of it now." Inuyasha warned.

"I know. I don't ever back out of deals." Kagome said

"Good, I'll see you in a couple days and one more thing you'll be attending my dad's engagement party in Paris. The plane leaves in 2 days. I suggest you start packing" Inuyasha said as he was walking towards his car.

Kagome just stared at his car. She loved Ferraris. Although buying one was completely out of the question, she always wanted to ride in one. Kagome barely heard him but as he shut the door, the sentence just fully processed through her brain.

"WHAT! HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Kagome screamed at the back of the silver Ferrari as Inuyasha drove away.

Kagome stomped over to her own car.

_That asshole, he never told me that! I have to get to work…can't believe I agreed. WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING! Can't back out now, I already said I don't back out of deals. BUT STILL! HE NEVER TOLD ME!_

Kagome slammed the door shut at the thought of Inuyasha's last minute addition to the deal.

(Inuyasha's Mansion)

"Wow, back already, what happened? Didn't find any girls?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as he walked through the door.

"Oh I found one alright, and she's exactly what I promised I would get. You'll meet her when we go to Paris. You'll drop and drool." Inuyasha replied.

"I highly doubt that." Miroku said challenging Inuyasha.

"Whatever man…" Inuyasha said over his shoulder.

* * *

Author's Note

I know it's the worst chapter ever. But chapter 3 is where everything starts. This was just a chapter to get it going. I'm sorry if you fell asleep. I almost did writing it. It was pretty impossible to make it interesting and also quick to the point. It's just too late for me to think right, right now. Here are two questions that will keep you wondering about what's going on in chapter 3.

Why are Kagome and Inuyasha both in the tiny bathroom on the plane? (Hilarious, you have to read this!)

Kagome experienced her first kiss….but with who?

Thanks so much for putting up with this dull chapter.

Firesofdestiny


	3. Leaving For Paris

Author's Note

(Suggest you skip the author's note)

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. I couldn't find a way to put them on a plane already in chapter three without rushing it, but if I don't put them on the plane then it'll turn out a long boring story and I'll end up with a chapter that sucks and my tired brain. I'll finish this story. I promise. But I don't want it to be really long because school for me starts in a couple of weeks so I don't want to barely update it because of my work at school. I have to do so much already. If you include the yearbook club, dance committee, and student council not counting the sports I take then I don't have a lot of free time. So please say something if it's too rushed. I tried to put this together so that I can get it updated today. Oh and I finally found a way to include Sango and move the story on quickly. Thanks Celena/Kagome for the advice on adding Sango. I almost forgot. LOL.

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers:

angel fire8972

Hanako Horigome

Tsubaki's apprentice

Michelle or Rachel

cherimai

Celena/Kagome

MoonKitii

NekoYasha101

coolis17

KagomeP

WhyWhatShutup

YuniX-2

readin freak911

whiteviper111

GundamGirl2121

KaGoMeRoCkS

Akiraton

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

And so the story, FINALLY AFTER SOO LONG…starts

The two days for Kagome finally passed. It was a really long two days full of begging. She had to beg her best friend Sango to come with her to Paris because she didn't want to be left alone with the creep (Flashback)

"Sango, PLEASE!" Kagome begged

"Kagome as your best friend I wouldn't hesitate, but I did promise my parents that I would go with them to California to visit their friends this summer. I had already told my parents I couldn't go the last summer to hang out with you after Hojo broke up with you. Oops, I didn't mean to remind you. Sorry." Sango said.

"Its okay, he was the biggest jerk anyways. I wonder what I saw in him before. I heard he traveled somewhere and he's working as a waiter now...how sad. And I thought he could've been a doctor." Kagome said smiling.

"Um, Kagome, who did you say you were going with again?" Sango said remembering back to what Kagome had said early.

"Inuyasha Taisho." Kagome said as though it was no big deal. Of course in Kagome's view it really was no big deal. She was just in it to get the money.

"HOLY SHIT! THE Inuyasha Taisho? I didn't really hear who you were going with before because I thought that it was just some weird guy that you liked…"

Kagome's eyes darted towards Sango's face. Sango started to back up against the wall of Kagome's room.

"What did you say!" Kagome asked getting riled up.

"I said that I'm coming with you to Paris!" Sango said quickly.

"OMG really?" Kagome's eyes lit up and a wide grin spread on her face.

"Really." Sango said in a regretting tone. NOW what was she going to tell her parents. _Oh well, it should be better than my parents' friends because after all… It is with THE Inuyasha Taisho. Richest heir in the world. Man, I'm going to be eating a lot on this trip! _

* * *

(Hokkaido Airport)

Kagome got out of the cab. _Maybe I should've taken Inuyasha's offer earlier but he sounded so arrogant like I was so poor I couldn't even afford to get a ride to the airport and I needed him to come to the rescue. Of course I had to refuse. Damn him. _

"So where is she?" Miroku asked.

"She'll be here…" Inuyasha murmured. _Damn, Kagome better not bail out on me now._

"I don't think she likes you enough to come." Miroku joked. "But I haven't known a single girl who could resist your charm or your money.

"She's here." Inuyasha said as he pointed to the entrance.

"I doubt that she's as pretty as…." Miroku's voice drowned off as he stared at the girl walking towards them. His mouth with drool hanged just a few inches from the floor and he started to stagger back and forth, his body threatening to hit the floor within seconds. Kagome smiled right when his gaze turned back to her face from examining her and that did him in. His vision blurred and he crashed down onto the floor.

Kagome went inside the airport and looked around for Inuyasha. When she spotted him she noticed another guy next to him. _Hmm I wonder who he is. Does he know about our deal or what? Maybe I should smile in case he doesn't know about our deal. Then it would be more convincing that we're going out. _Kagome looked at the guy and smiled a bit, but she looked thoroughly confused when she watched him hit the floor…HARD.

Inuyasha started towards Kagome.

"I was worried you backed out on our deal." Inuyasha said.

"I told you didn't I? I don't back out on deals." Kagome said scowling at him.

"Sure thing, babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"Oh, but wouldn't it be so much more convincing. I mean we are after all dating."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

"Fine" she said through gritted teeth. Taking a deep breathe she turned towards Miroku.

"So what's with him?" Kagome asked pointing at Miroku's sprawled out body on the floor.

"He gets like that around hot girls."

"Oh I see. So he's either a sex offender or a womanizer. Or both." Kagome pointed out easily. "Sango is a little late. She needed to pack some extra things and told me to go ahead and meet you first."

Right when Kagome said that Sango came running up to her.

"Whew, sorry I was so late, but the damn cab driver tried to charge me extra…I taught him a lesson!" Sango said holding up a bat.

Kagome and Inuyasha both forced a smiled and backed up a little.

* * *

After all the introductions Sango turned to get her bags and almost tripped over Miroku's butt.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sango yelled as her flip flops stepped on something squishy.

Miroku woke up then and was directly under Sango's skirt.

"Mommy I think I'm in heaven." Miroku said before he fainted again.  
"Oh great. Now we have to call security to drag him onto the plane." Inuyasha said exasperated.

* * *

(On the plane)

(A/N this is how they sat one the plane. Sango (wanted to be farthest away from miroku.) Kagome (also didn't want to be next to miroku so she made Inuyasha sit in between. Inuyasha, (Didn't really mind where he sat. Just had to sit next to Kagome.) Miroku (really REALLY wantd to sit next to one of the girls)

Kagome was eating Miso soup for dinner since they were going to land in a couple hours so she didn't want to hurl up everything she ate. Kagome stared out the window and looked at the thick clouds.

"Hey, are you going to finish your soup? The flight attendant is going to pick it up soon."

At the sound of inuyasha's voice she jumped and turned towards him accidentally knocking over her bowl of soup (which was still pretty hot). "HOLY FUCK!" Inuyasha yelled as the soup spilled onto his shirt and then the bowl dumped onto his lap. Kagome quickly grabbed a napkin and started to wipe some of the soup off of his shirt. _Thank GOD Sango and miroku both went to the bathroom. Or else I would have been SO embarrassed! _(Sango and Miroku used different bathrooms)

Kagome started wiping lower and then suddenly froze…

Inuyasha grinned as he watched Kagome become a statue.

"Are you going to clean up this mess?" Inuyasha whispered huskily into her ear.

"You bastard! You think I'm actually going to wipe THERE!" Kagome yelled. She clapped her hand over her mouth. She hated causing scenes. They were so damn annoying when people began talking and looking at her weirdly. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the seat. Several eyes watched them. She dragged him like a puppy to the restroom at the front of the plane. Sango just left the restroom when she saw Kagome run by her and throw Inuyasha in the room. Then get into the room herself and shut the door.

_WOW, I didn't know that Kagome was so….FORWARD. sango thought with a confused look on her face._

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a long time. "So, do you always like to cause scenes?"

"Excuse me, but you were the one who screamed in the first place." Inuyasha pointed out. "Kagome, babe, I didn't know that you were this forward with me."

"WHAA….!" Kagome's cheeks turned a light pink.

"After all, we ARE in a bathroom TOGETHER."

"Yea….but…I….wasn't….you...said… Kagome couldn't put together her sentence. She forgot what she was going to say. _IN A PLANE BATHROOM WITH INUYASHA! HOW AM I EVER GOING TO LIVE THIS DOWN AFTER WORD GETS OUT!_

Well…Inuyasha grinned, since we're already here. I'm guessing you're eager to get started." He was joking of course. He just wanted to see how she would react.

"Say what you want, but I'm leaving." Kagome turned to open the door.

"AW HELL NO! IT'S STUCK!" Kagome screamed. She pounded on the door a couple times before Inuyasha grabbed her wrists.

"All the better, we can have some privacy then…"

He shoved Kagome lightly against the door and leaned in for a kiss but wasn't actually going to kiss her. Just then the door slid open revealing a worried flight attendant and Kagome fell backwards with Inuyasha landing on top of her. His lips crashed onto hers. _HOLY CRAP! What's happening? Kagome yelled in her head,_

Kagome shoved Inuyasha off of her. She took her hand and…SLAP! The sound rang throughout the plane. Almost everyone looked to see what was going on.

"You idiot! What the fuck was that for?"

"What was what for! You're the one who slapped me! Now what was the slap for!

"You kissed me you jerk. Then Kagome added silently You stole my first kiss…"

Kagome walked back to her seat avoiding the stares.

After awhile Inuyasha sat back down also. Everyone was still looking at the four of them. Miroku and Inuyasha both had slap marks on they're faces and sango and Kagome both looked EXTREMELY mad. Miroku turned to Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha you tried to grope Kagome too?"

The back of Miroku's head met Inuyasha's fist. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

Author's Note

So I guess this was okay. I did rush it a bit. Don't ya think so? Well I'll be updating soon. Thanks for reading!

Firesofdestiny


	4. Hotel room

Author's Note

Hey! I know I haven't updated in like a while but here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS FROM CHAPTER 3.

U GUYS ARE THE BEST! LYLAS!

MoonKitii

NekoYasha101

Fanficluv7Inu

KagomeTashio

kana gura

Akiraton

catherine-the-elf

coolis17

kougamustdie

cherimai

KagomeP

dogluver395

windgal

gsdestinylover

Nomadgirl66

Little Tormented Angel

* * *

Chapter 4: Hotel room

Everyone was silent throughout the rest of the trip. Only Sango and Kagome talked a little bit. The girls pretended not to notice the sex addicted guys sitting next to them. Kagome's eye was all twitchy because Inuyasha wouldn't quit tapping his leg on hers.

The intercom came on, "We are descending to the Charles de Gaulle airport. Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

"Finally!" Kagome yelled. "I cannot take another minute, or better yet SECOND, sitting next to this…this…PERVERT!"

Everyone looked at Kagome then to Inuyasha…..then they turned back and started whispering.

_I think it'd be fun if I pushed Kagome just a little bit over the edge…._Inuyasha thought.

"Sweetie, you need to calm down. You know you want me, but we're in a plane filled with people…it's disappointing…I know…." Inuyasha said solemnly.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMOKING!" Kagome yelled.

Again…everyone on the plane turned to stare at the loud and fun to watch couple. Kagome looked around finally noticing the stares.

"Oh shit. Nothing to see here people…hehe" Kagome said sitting back down and looking away from Inuyasha.

"Things get more interesting over the years." a flight attendant said.

Getting off the plane, Sango leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear. "I think it's time for revenge on our ever so sweet friends."

Kagome was cheerful for the rest of the limo ride to a hotel they were staying at so they could drive to Inuyasha's dad's mansion in the morning.

* * *

Hotel 

Kagome was walking down the halls when she realized that the person at the desk had only given them two keys. _Oh god I hope this isn't what I think it is._ Kagome desperately tried to figure out ways that she could avoid the fact that maybe she had to share a room with Inuyasha. _Wait, I'm sharing a room with Sango! But then, Oh shit, then why do Miroku and Inuyasha have the keys and me and S ango don't?_ Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when Inuyasha said,_ "_Well here we are. This is our room, kagome."

"Our what!" kagome replied

"Our room?" Inuyasha said confused.

"Listen here, you perverted, nasty minded, jackass. No way in hell am I going to share a room with you." Kagome stated.

"It's not that bad, we have separate beds…but, after all, we ARE going out." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"HEY! What about me!" Sango asked.

"Well Miroku here was glad to allow you to share a room with you to save money."

"Save…..money?" Sango asked. "WHAT THE FUCK do you need to save money for you're filthy rich!"

_DAMN, that idiot Miroku. "We can just tell her we're saving money so she'll share a room with me!" She isn't stupid, how the hell is she going to buy that crap? Damn what am I suppose to do now? _Inuyasha thought as he forced a grin.

Before anyone said anything, Miroku quickly grabbed Sango by the shoulder and pulled her into the room and shut the door.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood outside and all they heard was "AHHH!UR ON CRACK, I SWEAR!" but then it went silent again. Kagome started to move to the door but started to trip. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her gently by the waist to steady her. Kagome looked up and blushed 10 shades of red. Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her but kagome quickly shoved Inuyasha and yelled "No!"

Inuyasha frantically grabbed at the air regaining balance before he flipped over the railing. If he had flipped over then he would be falling 12 stories down to the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"I should be asking you that question! You are a ……UGH FORGET IT! I'm tired of telling you off. I'm taking a shower." Kagome said marching into the room and heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Dinner

While eating dinner, Kagome and Sango devised a plan. "When we get back to their rooms, we're going to tell the guys to get totally naked, get in bed, turn off the lights and wait for us to come and have some "fun" with them. While they're in the room, we are going to the bar and look around for some guys who would be interested in being with another guy for a free night. That's not going to be hard." Sango finished with a evil grin on her face.

"You are THE smartest person alive." Kagome said smiling. _Hmmm this is going to be VERY interesting._

Kagome leaned over and whispered in Inuyasha's ear. "Hey baby, I want you to do something. You were right ALL along. You know I want you too. So you head back to our room first and i'll join you. Take off all your clothes, get in bed and turn off the lights. I'll be there soon."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He was confused before but he didn't care now. He smiled and started walking out of the restaurant. _Oh sweetie, I knew you couldn't resist my charms for long…_

Sango was a little more aggressive. She knew that Miroku was the type to get hot really easily. She pulled at his arm into the bathroom and started kissing him. Miroku was stunned at first but then he got into it. WAY into it. All of a sudden Sango pulled back and whispered in his ear, "Tonight, you know what's going to happen right? So do me a favor and get all naked, get in bed, turn off ALL the lights, and wait for me. I'll be there soon."

Miroku hadn't said anything at all. He just nodded, turned around and walked out. He smiled as he headed out of the restaurant. _Sango, baby, I knew you couldn't resist my sexy body for long..._

In a couple minutes Sango and Kagome met up.

"So did you do it?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Piece of cake." Kagome said grinning like crazy.

Walking into the hotel bar, Kagome and Sango found a couple guys who were "snuggling" up in the corner and they walked up to them.

"How would you guys like to have a little fun with some guys tonight." Sango said.

"It's ABOSOLUTELY free." Kagome said.

The two guys looked at each other and then grinned. Kagome and Sango did the same.

Miroku and Inuyasha have no clue what's in store for them as they got ready for the girls. The plan was going PERFECTLY for Kagome and Sango….

* * *

Author's Note

Thanks for reading guys! I'll update soon.

Fires Of Destiny


	5. Gay Sex! What?

Author's Note

So yeah…I know it's been a few years…since I last updated. I apologize for the inconvenience of me getting a life. Haha, well here is the story guys. Enjoy...

­

* * *

Shoutout to my oh so loving reviewers…from 2-3 years ago, lmao. Sorry guys. .

Reviewers P

xXwatevergalXx

Song of Separation

Alra Ravel

SAYWHAT?

catherine-the-elf

Midnight Fire 123

KagomeP

Hanako Horigome

Rachster

coolis17

NekoYasha101

AnimeRocks

Sesshoumarugurl416

windgal

The Jackle

Thanks so much guys!

* * *

Inuyasha sits up in bed as he becomes aware of the door opening. A figure standing in the doorway let out a low purring noise. Inuyasha squints to make out the face, however, with such dim lighting, it was almost impossible to see clearly. Assuming it was kagome, Inuyasha calls out to her, "come on in, sweetie, I warmed up the bed for you."

Shutting the door quietly, the figure turns towards Inuyasha and grins approvingly.

* * *

Miroku checks himself out in the mirror as he awaits for lovely sango's return. As someone knocks on the door, Miroku alerts himself as he quickly scrambles around.

"Just a minute darling!"

Heading towards the light switches, Miroku debates on whether or not he wants to dim the lights down low.  
_Hm, maybe since it's the first time for her and everything, I'll save her the embarrassment of me drooling over her nakedness._

Dimming the lights, Miroku strips off the terry bathrobe, and strides stark naked to the bed.

"Ahem, come on in." Miroku demanded in a husky voice.

The door slightly creaks open and shuts silently.

Knowing that Sango would be embarrassed with this arrangement, Miroku gave her mercy and didn't say much as he watched her approach the bed…

* * *

"Lets do it already, I'm getting real hot over here." Inuyasha said

The figure approaches the bed swiftly, and Inuyasha feels the bed sink alittle as kagome gets in.

_WOW. DID KAGOME GAIN WEIGHT?! I was scared that the bed would fuckin break through to the bottom floor.. _The shock went over quickly as Inuyasha turned his attention towards kagome. For some odd reason, she smelled very...MANLY in a way.

Inuyasha pulls on her shirt to get her closer, but when he goes to do that, he brushes against her shoulders..oddly feeling very toned out muscles.

_WHOA. She got buff too? What the.._

Before Inuyasha could continue his thoughts, a loud booming voice said, "Would you like to be hammered?"

Inuyasha froze, turning stark white…and suddenly..the warm, moist atmosphere got oh so very cold. Then, realization hit.

"WHOA WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! WHO ARE YOU?! OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD. YOU'RE A…A..A MAN!!"

Jumping out of bed, Inuyasha noticed the man staring at his..genitals and grabbed the nearby bouquet of flowers to cover himself.

"Wow, dude, if I knew you were that big, I would've at least played with you-

"FUCK NO. THAT IS DISGUSTING. I'm not into that stuff man."

"Oh? The girl said that you wanted nothing more than a nice strong man to hold you."

"WHAT?!"

"You know, that chick. Brown eyes, black hair, kinda tall and cute but not my type, so don't get jealous yet."

Staring intently at the bed, trying at all costs to avoid his eyes, Inuyasha thought hard.  
_OH THAT KAGOME. SHE'S SOO DEAD!! How DARE she humiliate ME. Oh..but wait, if this happened to me..then what about.. _

Inuyasha's eyes snapped back into reality. "MIROKU!" 

Without another word, Inuyasha runs out the door and down the hallway..

* * *

Miroku decides to make it easier for Sango to ease her into the loveplay later.

"Look, honey, take your time. Just take my hand when you're ready. Okay?"

Laying his right arm out onto the other side of the bed, Miroku silently waits for Sango to come to him.

Several minutes pass, as Miroku listens to her undress and get on the bed. But the first thing that Miroku felt on his hand..wasn't a hand.

As the contact of skin on his hand was pleasing, that feeling was short lived as Miroku slowly grabbed it..but soon realized that it wasn't a female hand. It wasn't a female part of any kind..

_Hm, feels…weird…squishy…soft…_

All of a sudden, Miroku's hand freezes while his face twitches uncontrollably, as he comes to realize what was exactly in his hand.  
_Is this a…a…  
_"PENIS?!"  
Miroku bolts up in bed. He pulls his hand away, but apparently hadn't let go all the way yet, since the man had groaned and doubled over in pain.  
"My god man, I want it hard, but not painful."  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Miroku shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the blond man.

Before he could speak, a loud banging came from outside the hotel door.

Quickly grabbing the bouquet of flowers beside the bed, Miroku covered his midsection as he quickly went to the door. Opening it, he came face to face with a naked Inuyasha, who had just as much clothes on as he did.

"dude….i don't know about you, but..I think this is some kind of a sick joke…" Miroku said slowly..as if understanding it for the first time.

"No shit man."  
The opening of the door across the hall, attracted both men's attention. The door swiftly opens revealing an elderly woman. Well into her late 80s. Opening her hotel door, she came face to face with Inuyasha's naked butt.

"JESUS CHRIST!" the woman sounded alarmed, then fainted.

"I'm insulted…I've always been told I have a nice ass…" Inuyasha said in a worried tone.

"Nah man, she's just jealous." Miroku quickly said, not wanting Inuyasha to get mad, since he usually took it out on him later.

Before either of them spoke again, stifled laughter coming from the end of the hallway revealed two girls clinging desperately to sanity as they witnessed the scene before them.

"Heyahaha guys. haha whatcha ahahah doing?" Kagome could barely choke the words out.

Sango was already rolling on the ground.

Staring furiously at the girls, both Inuyasha and Miroku had one idea in their heads. An unspoken plan…_Revenge._

* * *

Author's Note.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated D

Fires of Destiny


End file.
